Nowadays, with widespread use and rapid development of tablet computers, more and more consumers prefer to use tablet computers rather than mobile phones to access the Internet because the tablet computers have larger screens than the mobile phones.
However, the tablet computers are all made to be relatively thin, and for reasons of the cost, the thickness and the structure, it is usually difficult to dispose modules within the computer body that support wireless network accessing functions other than the WiFi (wireless fidelity) network accessing function.
Therefore, when a user moves from an environment having WiFi network resources into an environment without WiFi network resources or from an environment having a 4G network into an environment having no 4G network, the tablet computer will become unable to access the Internet through wireless communication. This greatly degrades utility of the tablet computer.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for an ultra-thin wireless communication device which, as an optional accessory of a tablet computer, can be installed into the ultrathin body of the tablet computer so that the tablet computer can also support the other wireless network accessing functions beside the WiFi function.